


Together

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean's smack in the middle, Hammer Orgasm, Hammer!Castiel, He a hoe like that, Incest, Nail Orgasm, Nail!Dean, Other, Russian Castiel, Wood Orgasm, Wood!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time apart, Dean and Sam manage to be alone together. They struggle, however, to get the games started, and are quickly interrupted by Castiel, the handsome but lone hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i know it says object!destiel but i couldnt resist adding a lil sam in here idk im sry to the people that dont ship this. its more dean/cas and we can just headcanon that sam finds gabe the drill or jess the sandpaper later on and dean and cas get their hammer on ok
> 
> this is crack jsyk lmao enjoy

Dean hummed softly, rolling against Sam's firm body. Sam groaned below him, squirming around. "Take me, Dean," Sam whispered.

Dean jumped up, his sharp point digging into Sam's body. Sam gasped loudly, surprised. Dean jumped up and down, making small holes in Sam.

He frowned, disappointed. He couldn't dig further into Sam's body, couldn't give him what he needed. Dean pressed down into Sam and twirled, slowly moving deeper into Sam. Sam pressed up against him, taking him in easily.

Sam was used to this type of sex. It was always difficult for them. Unless you count that one time Dean sat on his head and Sam jumped on his point. _That_ had been terrifying and hot and so much fun. Also painful as hell. They had been sore for weeks after.

"Excuse me?"

They froze.

"What are you, ah, you doing?"

Dean jumped off of Sam and spun around, glaring at the thing that had interrupted their private corner time. "What?" He snapped. Dean froze and stared openly at the handsome hammer, shiny and thick, tall and firm. "Oh..." he whispered.

"Hello," the hammer said. He sounded weird, deep and rough, with an accent. He hopped forward, barely making a noise against the cold grey cement floor. "My name is Castiel."

"Kestiel?" Dean repeated, confused.

" _Castiel_ ," the hammer repeated, tilting to the side ever so slightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean, this is Sam," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said, finally getting up and standing up tall on his flat bottom. Castiel eyed them, glancing rapidly between them both. "What can we help you help?"

"You are brothers, yes?" Castiel asked, hopping forward again. Dean tensed and gulped. "Why were you on top of, ah, Sam?"

"Do I need a reason to... uhm... stand on top of my brother?" Dean winced inwardly. That was dumb. Castiel huffed and moved closer.

"You were trying to fuck him, weren't you?" Dean gaped at Castiel's blunt words. Castiel chuckled, dark. "I could... help."

Sam shifted in front of Dean, blocking him from view. Sam was much bigger than Dean was, and it wasn't fair of easily he could cover him. Dean was supposed to protect Sam, not the other way around!

Dean huffed and pushed around Sam, standing beside him as tall as he could. He didn't need to hide. 

"You want to do what, exactly?" Sam asked, shifting. "Hammer him into me?"

"Well... yes," Castiel almost _squinted_ at them. "Hammer him in, remove him, and repeat." Castiel grinned. "I'm sure you both would enjoy that as much as I."

"Sounds good," Sam shrugged. Dean huffed angrily at the hasty decision. Sam was always greedy when he was horny.

"We don't know you," Dean protested. "Why would you want to even have sex with us?"

"You're both very... appealing," Castiel moved closer, almost towering over them both now. "I would greatly enjoy our experience together."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam lay down. He wiggled until he was comfortable and waited, expectant. Dean sighed and slowly hopped closer to Sam, jumping on top of him and finding the deepest hole from earlier.

Castiel hopped closer and positioned his face over Dean's top.

Dean tried, "Just... go slo- AH!"

Dean screamed as he was suddenly slammed into Sam's tight and warm body. Sam cried out below him, much more prepared for it than Dean had been.

"Did you like that?" Castiel taunted, his claw slipping around Dean, his neck and face pressing into Sam. He pulled Dean out, quick and rough. Dean trembled and moaned in response. He weakly jumped to a new spot, pressing into Sam's eager body.

Once again, Castiel gave no warning as he slammed into Dean, he nearly screamed out again. Sam whined below him, no doubt already close, the little quick shot.

Just one more for Sam, maybe two. Castiel removed Dean again, harder and quicker this time.

Sam whimpered.

Definitely one.

Dean tilted himself so he could go in at an angle, and Castiel rammed into him, pushing him deep. Sam screamed and had an intense orgasm.

Castiel removed Dean again and Sam sobbed. "G-good," he stammered out, sounding breathless, rough. Dean hopped off of him and stood next to his spent brother, frowning.

Sam usually fell asleep right after he had an orgasm, so... now what? Dean glanced at Castiel, eyeing him. Sam shuffled up to stand and moved to lean against the wall and the metal tool box next to them.

"Come on, Dean," Sam said. "You going to orgasm or what?"

Dean nervously looked at Castiel. Would they get each other off with Castiel's claw? Would it work? Would it be quick? Or long?

Castiel pressed his face lightly to Dean's top, waiting. "Come on, then," Dean muttered. Castiel laughed, and then he leaned back, slamming into Dean again.

Dean cried out, surprised as he slammed down into the cement. He gasped and tensed. Oh no. He had barely went in a quarter of an inch. Castiel reared back and did it again, slamming him in further.

Castiel moaned above him, pounding him slowly, just right, into the cement. Dean was almost all the way into the hard floor. Castiel kept going until almost all of Dean was inside.

Dean whimpered and orgasmed, trembling in his little cement hole. Castiel fell with a clatter next to him, shaking. He was coming too. Sam moaned at the sight of them, content to watch.

"That was great," Sam said, moving closer. Castiel carefully got back up, resting on his rubber end.

"Yes," he agreed. Castiel shifted onto his eye and slipped his claw around Dean, slowly pulling him out of the hole.

Dean groaned, sensitive. "Dude," he gasped, dropping onto the floor with a sharp noise. "We are so doing that again."

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. its terrible but i hope u liked it anyways! comments and kudos r fantastic and make me rly happy :) <3


End file.
